


Steve Rogers and His Daily Routine

by superfamily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: Soulmate AU- Steve Rogers often found himself falling into the same daily routine, and the same worry of not finding his soulmate in time. In this universe if you didn’t find your soulmate by age 26 you died; and Steve had accepted that. Until one day his daily routine fell out of place and he happened to meet someone on that not so normal day.





	Steve Rogers and His Daily Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoy?!?!?!

It’s not that he was totally nervous, it’s just he was nearly turning 26 and he didn’t want to die yet. In his mind it was complete bullshit; the whole concept of ensuring you find your soulmate before age 26. What if you weren’t ready for your soulmate? What if your soulmate already died from some other terrible accident? That just ensures your death. There were a lot of flaws in the seemingly random “system” of sorts.

  Not only did he have the fear of death lingering over his shoulder if he didn’t meet his soulmate before age 26, but Steve never knew what to look for; nor had he seen someone with the same tattoo he had. Everyone was born with a different tattoo to match their soulmates, which was one of the only things that made it slightly easier to know who your soulmate was. Ensuring that you wouldn’t waste your time. He always found himself subconsciously looking at everyone’s wrists when he went out in public, to see if he would recognise the small ink on someone else. Never did.

 As his time ticked closer and closer, his tattoo began fading more and more, instead of a _stark_ black colour, his marking fell into a grey colour, still noticeable but not nearly as noticeable as everyone else’s.

 He had always thought that he’d would have already met his soulmate at this point in his life, but now that July is now only 3 months away- he is realising that he doesn’t have much time left. Everyday it’s the same old routine, wake up 5:25 respectively, go for a run, shower, get dressed, eat, go to work. And work for him was working in an elementary school, so he never really felt that teaching basic knowledge to kids was the place he’d meet his soulmate.

 He was mentally preparing himself for the inevitable death that is his own. He’d also been quite sure that with his poor luck, his soulmate probably already died. Leaving him to do the rest alone. Steve had this day dream where he always thought he’d meet his soulmate in an old book shop, one of those cute antique ones on the corners of small side streets, the dimly lit ones that always had the best reads. He’d visit different book shops at least twice a week, hoping his daydream was maybe his brain telling him something.

          ————————————————

“Buck, I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m nearly 26 and my clock is ticking here. I don’t think it’s gonna happen for me.” Steve sat back down on his couch next to his best friend, he settled into the cushions making sure not to spill his beer that his left hand was gripping. He occasionally brought the bottle to his lips to take short sips of the musky beverage.

 “Steve you need to open your mind a little more. I never thought I’d find my soulmate, but look at me now. Happily married.” Bucky smiled and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, showing some support for his solemn buddy. Steve looked at the clock on the wall behind him,

“Thanks for coming over Buck, I should probably call it a night, I’ve got parent teacher conferences all day tomorrow,” Steve rolled his eyes at the thought of it.

“Alright, bye buddy, don’t let this whole soulmate thing get you down, I have faith you’ll bump into them soon.” Bucky smiled as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack near the door, before giving Steve a hug goodbye.

  Steve shut the door behind Bucky and headed to the bathroom. He dropped his clothes to the ground and hopped into the shower, that was a little small for the muscular man. He allowed the hot water to fall over him, his mind racing with ways to spend his last 3 months of life.

  Eventually his thoughts got too much for him and he tried distracting himself from them all. He crawled into his bed preparing to follow his routine the next day. His hair was still slightly wet, leaving his pillowcase to soak up some of the water.

 He hit the snooze button about 5 times this morning, which was surprising for him considering he never wakes up past his alarm. It was 6:25 and he had to leave at 6:45, already his day was starting off differently than planned. He skipped his run, and washed his face quickly. He popped a bagel in the toaster and chugged his morning cup o’ coffee.

  The car ride was far from usual as well, everyday he listened to the same morning show on the radio, but today, it wasn’t on. Normally he never hit traffic, but today, he knew the traffic would make him late for work.

  He rushed into the building and to the main office to get his schedule for the day. He was meeting with 10 different parents for conferences, his least favourite part of his job. He headed down to his classroom, and settled into his desk. One after another he met with the parents of his students, reporting back to them.

 Eventually his last meeting was just minutes away. He sat at his desk sketching in his book with a worn down pencil, he heard a knock at the door and in came running a small brunette with curly hair, he was full of energy.

  “Mr. Rogers!” the child ran up to the desk and gave a fist bump to his favourite teacher.

 “Hey Peter, staying out of trouble?” Steve winked.

 “Always.” Peter smiled. Just then a man walked into the room, his voice was the perfect balance between low and high and he has darker hair than the boy.

“Pete, buddy I asked you not to run ahead.” The man looked up at Steve and smiled,

 “Hi you must be Pete’s teacher,” he smiled.

  “Yes, hello, I’m Steve Rogers, and you are-” Steve reached out to shake his hand.

  “Tony Stark, pleasure,” Tony looked at the beautifully muscular, blonde man in front of him. He took note of his blue eyes and bright smile.

 “So take a seat, and we will get started,” Steve gestured to one of the chairs across from his wooden desk. Tony sat down and turned to his son, “Pete, why don’t you go sit outside the classroom, I saw a bench out there.” Peter huffed and dragged his feet while leaving the class, and when he opened the door he turned back and took another deep huff to show his annoyance in having to leave.

“Sorry about him, he loves having you as a teacher, he never stops talking about you.”

 “No need to apologise Mr. Stark, he’s a really good kid, quite smart too.” Steve reached into his desk to pull out a file labelled “Peter Stark”, it had all of Peter’s grades and classwork.

  “Please call me Tony,” the dark haired man smiled and adjusted his tie a bit.

“First of all, Peter is an excellent student, extremely smart, and I’d say the best student in the class, although he is young I can tell that his skills are a lot more advanced that his age level.”

“Well that’s good to hear, we can’t have the next generation _‘Stark’_ go down in history as an idiot,” Tony sarcastically pointed out, even though there was some truth in his words.

     Steve laughed a bit and continued to show Tony some of his son’s classwork and projects.

    By the end of the 15 minute meeting the pair had trailed off onto a whole other conversation that was nowhere near related to his son’s schoolwork. Steve even began to like the man a little bit, but he knew it’d be stupid to go after him, he had to focus on finding his soulmate, but his soulmate could be on the other side of the world for all he knows.

“Thank you for today Mr. Rogers, I don’t want to take up too much of your time, hopefully I’ll see you again soon,” Tony shook his hand once more then left.

     Steve leaned back in his chair before gathering his things to head back home.

     About a week had gone by, and still no soulmate. It’s not like he was expecting to meet his soulmate, but he was at least hoping he was. This particular Sunday, he had strolled down to his favourite coffee shop, it’s right in the middle of Manhattan and they never messed up his order. He ordered the same Americano he does every week, and walked down the street to a small street corner harbouring another little antique book shop.

       This time he was actually looking for a book to read and not mindlessly going in for the hope of seeking to find someone. He was looking up and down at every book title in the shelves, keeping his face close to the books so he could see through the dimly lit area.

    He drew his hand along the spines of the books as he walked, feelings the change in texture from paperback to hardcover every so often. He was so focused on the books that he didn’t see the person he bumped into and nearly spilled his coffee all over.

     “Oh my god, I am so sorry-” Steve paused for a second recognizing the face, “Tony?”

     “Steve Rogers, I’ll be honest, I didn’t picture you as the clumsy type,” Tony smirked, and attempted reaching for a book on a high shelf. Steve laughed it off a bit, “Once again, I’m sorry.”

    “No big deal, but while I have you here, do you mind getting that book for me? I may have been blessed with the looks just not the height, but you have both,” Tony winked at Steve and smiled. He was a total flirt and it was extremely obvious, and in any other universe Steve would flirt back, but he couldn’t waste time just dating for fun.

     “Yeah of course,” Steve reached up and smiled, he grabbed the book and turned to hand it to Tony, but something caught his eye. A small half circle and a half star was inked onto Tony’s left wrist, it was dark and extremely noticeable. The inking was all to familiar and Steve looked down at his own wrist, the same inking was on his wrist but his was a little more faded; due to him being close to his deadline. Steve glanced up at the man, who was utterly gorgeous. Maybe this was the soulmate he had been searching for the whole time.

     Steve swallowed hard, too nervous to say anything, he couldn’t let it go unknown they they were soulmates, but he didn’t know how to say it. Just blurt it out? Steve’s throat felt heavy, his palms began to sweat a bit and he choked out a word.

     “Tony?” He mumbled.

     “What’s up?” Tony smiled but was a little confused in his tone. Steve placed his to-go cup of coffee on the shelf next to him, he breathed in then rolled up his sleeve to reveal his left wrist.

Tony’s eyes brightened and he glanced down at his own wrist, he looked up at the blonde in front of him and smiled.

“I guess we’re soulmates.”

  Steve cupped Tony’s face and brought him up to meet his level, he pressed his lips against the brunette’s.

  “Soulmates.” Steve spoke into the kiss.

  



End file.
